The Element Alchemist
by allstar92095
Summary: The story of Edward Elric's Daughter Avery Elric.....I Suck at summaries. It's a good story, read and comment plz!


I twiddled my fingers anxiously in my lap as I gazed out the compartment window at the remote little town I had once called my home. No, Resembool hadn't changed a bit since my absence. It was still the same comfortable, welcoming town it had been when I left. That's what's so great about Resembool. Once you enter it, you get so absorbed in it's all together niceness that you forget all about your troubles. Unfortunately that didn't happen for me.

You see I, Avery Sheska Elric have been living in Central for the past six years. After my brother Edwin's death, I couldn't face being home again. I was afraid I would be reminded of him. Edwin & I were very close to each other despite our three year age difference. So when I found an old book on Alchemy in the basement of our house, we read it together. We both thought it was very interesting and from then on we decided we wanted to become state alchemists. Our parents Edward, and Winry Elric weren't too pleased because it's really dangerous, but that couldn't stop us. Five years after that we decided to take the annual State Alchemists exam. After five years of day to day training with a skilled alchemist Mr. Furlow and not to mention martial arts training with our father, we thought we would be good enough to make it.

Well, we both did and immediately began our work as State Alchemists traveling around Shambala. After about two months of that, we were summoned to fight in a war between Shambala and Edonia(the world next to Shambala.) It was there that my left arm and right leg blew off, and it was then that I lost my brother at the hands of the very same bomb. When I saw the bomb in front of my brother, who was too busy fighting to notice, I acted on instinct and jumped in front of it. Unfortunately, I missed and the explosion killed my brother and sent both my arm and leg flying from the rest of my body.

Next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital with my mom, dad, and two younger brothers sitting around me. I recall asking Where is Edwin? over an over, each time sounding more and more frantic. My mom finally broke down in sobs and said Honey, Edwin's gone. He's dead. The whole thing hit me very hard and for the next two weeks leading up to the funeral I remained completely emotionally turned off. After the funeral I packed my bags and moved to central. I was only eleven, but in central it doesn't matter what age you are, if you work in the military you've already crossed the line between childhood and adulthood. I haven't seen my family since then. Partly due to work, but more so to the fact that I've always been really afraid of being reminded too much of my brother. I don't want to relive that horrible pain, no one does.

The train pulled up to the tiny station with a massive screech as I gently prodded the sleeping figure next to me awake. Hunter Maes Mustang opened his dark brown/black eyes drowsily and let out a deep yawn. We're here already? Usually it takes at least five hours to get here not two. He commented in a very matter-of-fact voice. I rolled my eyes. Hunter it has been a five hour trip. You've been asleep for the past four hours. his confused face vanished and was replaced with his usual casual expression. That explains a lot. He said as he got up and reached for the over head rack to get our stuff which consisted of my small brown suitcase and his two slightly larger ones. We were only visiting for a few weeks, so there was no need to pack much other than the essentials and paper work...lots of paper work.

Once out of the train I exhaled heavily. I hate train rides. Short ones aren't too bad but the long ones are almost unbearable for me. I looked out at the vast dirt road that stretched on to the village. It was nice to be back. Central was ok, but it's too busy and suburban, and there's always some kind of drama going on when you work under Fuhrer Roy Mustang,(even if you are the youngest state alchemist as of yet and could totally whoop his ass given the chance.) It's beautiful isn't it? I asked Hunter. After a few seconds of no reply I turned around to be met with the sight of Hunter, Chatting up some red haired green eyed girl. The poor girl looked as if she was about to faint. I reached where they were standing in two long strides and grabbed Hunter's arm before forcefully pulling him off down the road, leaving the red head girl looking very disappointed. Jesus. Not even two minutes in the place and you've already managed to make a girl fall head over heals in love with you. That's gotta be a new record, right? I said angrily as I continued dragging him down the dirt road.

Not to sound boastful or anything, but I'm pretty damn strong. I once took down a guy twice my size, Rex Calture for illegal use of alchemy in Ishbal. The martial arts training from my dad helps a lot too. Along with hand to hand combat, and my skills with alchemy. I can manipulate the weather by just clapping my hands together and then motioning up towards the sky(palms side up.) the same goes with wind, fire, earth, and water in general. I can also manipulate some metals but not all. That is why I have been labeled the Element Alchemist. To be quite honest, I don't know how I can do that without a transmutation circle. It beats me.

Actually, the record is thirty five seconds, But I came pretty close. I let go of him and watched as he got up and wiped himself off. If you could refrain from dragging me the rest of the way, thanks. It's nice of you to care so much about my energy level, but I think I'm rested enough to walk. he said curtly. I managed to crack a smile and we continued walking until we entered the village. Our jackets caught the eyes of many curious pedestrians as we walked through the town and passed into the part where the houses were. So you haven't seen any of Your family since your brother's death? he asked. Yes. I replied shortly. I really didn't want to get into that at the moment. Luckily he recognized my tone of voice because he didn't go any further on the subject. In all our ten years of friendship we hadn't really tlked much about our families. There wasn't much to say on the topic as we already knew each other's families.

As we rounded a curve in the road I caught sight of a yellow haired little boy playing in a field next to a small tree with a black and white dog seated by him. As we edged closer the boy came into better focus. He looked oddly familiar, as if from a dream of some sort. Hunter's voice rang through my thoughts. Is that your younger brother? You know, the one that was only two years old when you left. A jolt of recognition ran through my veins. There was sadness to. I didn't even know my own brother. We began walking toward the boy who had by now spotted us, and stood up. He was definitely like dad in height, very short.

Who are you? the yell-my brother asked suspiciously as we neared a twenty ft. distance from him. My name is Avery Elric, and this is my friend Hunter Mustang, We need to speak to your parents, kid. I said as a look of shock entered the young boys face. You're my sister!mom and dad have talked about you a lot. The boy announced. I hadn't expected this kind of reaction at all. I had only expected him to take us to mom and dad and for them to tell him who I was.

He began leading the way back towards the old house, filling us in on everything that's happened over the past years. Will is still pretty pissed at you for leaving and all, mom's been ok, same with dad. Uncle Al, Aunt Teressa, Tucker, and Trisha are pretty much the same. and more about that stuff.

When we reached the house I immediately noticed a tall blond haired woman hanging clothes on a clothes line in the front lawn. It was my mom, Winry Elric.

End Of Chapter 1 


End file.
